Meeting someone new
by rivera052598
Summary: When Walter and Jesse are working on a new batch of meth they come across an unexpected surprise.


Breaking Bad Fan Fiction

Walter and Jesse hadn't been able to work for a whole month because Gus wouldn't let them and was about to kill them both, so Walter White had to do something about it in order to save himself and his partner Jesse Pinkman. After nights of planning the perfect way to escape the wrath of Gus, Walter was able to kill Gus through an old man who volunteered to be a suicide bomb. Walt and Jesse were finally free from Gus and they would finally get back to making more Meth.

One night Walt and Jesse were working on cooking a batch of Meth at their new laboratory in Albuquerque New Mexico. It had been three weeks since the death of Gustavo Fring.

Walter: Jesse go take out the batch of Meth we have in the fridge and break it down.

Jesse: You're not my boss, we're fifty fifty partners bitch.

Walter: I know we are.

Jesse: Then why don't you do it yourself?

Walter: Because you're doing nothing but playing with your safety suit by filling it up with air.

Jesse: You got a valid point.

Jesse proceeds to breaking a whole batch of Meth from the fridge. Walter is checking that the air filters are properly working in order to insure a really pure batch. In the middle of all the laboratory work there's strange noise coming from upstairs.

Jesse: What was that?

Walter: What are you talking about?

Jesse: You didn't hear that?

Walter: Hear what?

Then foot steps are heard followed by the noise of a door knob turning.

Walter: I hear it. Get the shot gun quick!

Jesse goes to the storage room and gets a shotgun from under a table. Then he goes up the stairs and stands in front of the door, with the gun pointing towards it. From the other side of the door Saul Goodman starts speaking.

Saul: Hey guys open the door it's me Saul!

Jesse opens the door*

Jesse: I almost shit my pants. Why didn't you let us know you were coming? Bitch.

Walter: You know you're supposed to notify us before you come; we've discussed this before many times, for our safety and the safety of the business.

Saul: I tried calling both of you but nobody answered, and I don't have all day you know? I have other clients to see today.

Jesse: We left our phones upstairs; Walt insisted we didn't need them near the lab for safety purposes.

Saul: Well next time don't get mad at me if I try to contact you two and randomly…

Saul is interrupted by a thrown knife that pierces the side of his neck. Jesse and Walter look at Saul in Shock. Saul is fighting for his life, trying to breathe but falls hopelessly to the ground and dies. When Jesse points the shotgun up to try to find the person who threw the knife, he finds himself with a gun to the back of his head. Jesse and Walter put their hands up while they're being held at gun point by two henchmen.

Arturo: Well would you look at that? I finally have you two bastards in front of me!

Walt and Jesse look at each other in major confusion.

Walter: Who are you? What do you want from us?

Arturo: You sons of bitches killed my father! Does the name of Gustavo Fring sound familiar?

In that moment Jesse and Walt stare at each other in shock. Nobody ever knew that Gustavo had a son, so this was clearly not expected by anybody.

Arturo: You can't talk now? What happened? Did the cat get your tongues? Drop your gun Jesse or my guy Pablo is going to blow your brains out before you even get a chance to pull the trigger.

Walter: Don't do it Jesse, they're going to kill us anyway.

Arturo: Of course I'm going to kill you two! You killed my father and now you're going to pay, but first you're going to work for me. You will make some of the most pure Meth, train some of my people to cook, and then I'll kill you.

Jesse smiles and looks at Arturo.

Jesse: What if we don't?

Arturo: Then I'll just kill you two now, but I'm going to do it, nice and slowly, you're going to feel so much pain! Aren't you two excited?! (Laughs hysterically)

Walter: Are you sure about that?

Arturo: What the fuck do you mean? Why wouldn't I be sure?

Walter: If I die, you die and so does everyone that's in this laboratory with me right now. You see, I activated a security system that is sensing our every movement, breath and heartbeat. If you kill Either Jesse or me, the system will not sense our heartbeats, and the laboratory will automatically self-destruct by an explosion shortly after our deaths, you wouldn't have enough time to make it out before the whole building blows up.

Jesse: That's right bitch!

Walter: So now you might want to tell your henchmen to put their guns down, and we can negotiate something if you all want to make it out of here alive.

There's silence for about 30 seconds. Everyone is starring at each other in suspense. Arturo seems to be thinking hard about his options which are killing Jesse and Walt which will result in his death or let them live and negotiate. Then Arturo signals his henchmen.

Arturo: Pablo, Oracio. (Henchmen put their guns down)

Walter: If you let us live, I'll show you my recipe, but if you kill us, you lose too because you don't get a recipe and you die with us.

Arturo is thinking. Once again they go into complete silence for another minute or so. Eventually his thinking is disturbed by a bullet to the head. The henchmen try to take their guns out but they're shot in the head before they even get a chance to.

Walter: Damn it Hank that was a close call! What took you so long?

Hank: First of all you're welcome. Second of all, get rid of the bodies. Lastly, do you two want to go get some breakfast with Walt jr and myself after this?

Jesse: Where are we going?

Hank: Junior and I are feeling like going to pancake house.

Walter and Jesse: Sounds good.

Walter: Let's just get rid of the bodies first before they stink up. Jesse, go grab the corrosive chemicals we usually use.

Jesse and Walt successfully dissolve the bodies in chemicals. They close the containers and put them in a storage room.

Walter: Let's get going, I'm hungry and haven't been having the best morning so far. I want to eat some hash browns already.

Hank: Alright, let's get going.

Jesse: Breakfast bitch!


End file.
